Happy Birthday
by Prinzessin Kiwi
Summary: Kenny has no way of getting home, and is stranded at Butters' home on his birthday. While the two are alone, he decides to give Butters a better gift than the cheap scarf he'd originally purchased. PWP


_**Title: Happy Birthday**_

_**Author: Prinzeßin Kiwi**_

_**Original Show: South Park**_

_**Type(s): Cannon, Yaoi, Oneshot**_

_**Genre(s): Hentai, Romance**_

_**Content Rating: M/X**_

_**Summary: Kenny has no way of getting home, and is stranded at Butters' home on his birthday. While the two are alone, he decides to give Butters a better gift than the cheap scarf he'd originally purchased. Yaoi~Lemon**_

_**WARNING: The following fanfiction contains sexual content and may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised. YAOI**_

_**Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Comedy Central, Matt Stone & Trey Parker. I make no claim to it whatsoever. This is purely a fan-made story. –Kiwi**_

Kenny sat uncomfortably on a tacky but neat couch next to a socially awkward teenager who insisted on wearing a party hat on his birthday. Parka hung on a coat rack, the blond sat in what might be a fashionable outfit, were it not bought second hand at Good-Will. He ran his hand through his messy hair and looked at the boy next to him.

"So..." he began, "do you think I may be able to stay the night?" he asked, not entirely worried about the answer. His host's parents were away on a "date night" and left the house to their now-17 year old son. Fortunately their son was Butters Stotch, and said boy wasn't exactly the most popular junior at South Park High-School. In fact, the entirety of the party were Kenny and his friends and a couple girls from choir playing Disney Monopoly and eating rainbow birthday cake.

Currently the time was running on 9:00 PM and all other guests were long gone. Stan's mother had offered to give him a ride home nearly two hours ago, but Kenny had graciously declined in the hope that one of his parents may make the effort to pick him back up. But the sudden blizzard slimmed the already small chance of returning home. And that was why Kenny and Butters were alone in a house watching All Dogs Go to Heaven.

"Well I don't think my parents will mind _too_ much if I have a sleep over..." the smaller blond replied positively. Butters turned his big blue eyes to his companion smiling happily.

Kenny smiled politely in gratitude. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic about spending the night with Butters, but to be perfectly honest, he felt bad for the kid who had no friends, and showed up out of pity along with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. However the cozy middle-class home was preferable to the alternative of his own white trash domicile.

"Is there anything you'd like to do, Kenny?" Butters asked, wracking his brain for ideas to entertain his overnight guest.

"Uh..." Kenny was drawing blanks, "no, not... not really."

Butters' face fell. "Oh."

Kenny scratched the back of his neck looking up at the ceiling. Well this was awkward. He thought of what the two could possibly talk about. Suddenly his eyes caught the pile of miscellaneous presents on the coffee table in front of him. "Do you like your present, Butters?"

Butters had a blank look on his face, as if he had no idea what the other boy was talking about. Suddenly the boys' eyes lit up. "Oh! Yeah I love it Kenny!"

Kenny raised his eyebrow. "Really? I mean, its a scarf. That I bought for a buck at the Dollar Tree. In my defense, I'm pretty broke and it was all I could afford, but still, I can't see anyone getting exited over a gift like that." He frowned, a little ashamed that he couldn't think of a better gift idea.

Butters put his finger to his mouth in thought. He really DID appreciate the gift. "Well you picked it out just for me, right?"

Kenny blinked and looked at the light blue woolen scarf on the coffee table next to the other gifts Butters had received. "Of course. Blue seemed to be your colour so..." Kenny trailed off. Who else would he have bought it for?

"Then it doesn't matter what it is or what it cost, just as long as you bought it with me in mind! That's why I love it!" Butters beamed and leaned forward to take the cloth from the table. To prove his point, the young boy removed the tag and wrapped the scarf around his pale neck, snuggling into it.

Kenny raised his hand to his mouth, laughing silently behind it. This kid was so happy and animated. Once you got past the initial annoyance he was pretty adorable. Sky-blue eyes, yellow-blond hair trimmed conservatively, smooth pale skin peppered with freckles that were hardly noticeable if you didn't really look. He looked... soft. Innocent. Cute.

The older blond admit that Butters had a certain cuteness about him that was just irresistible. Kenny was bisexual, so it wasn't as if this realization was like a swerve in his otherwise straight road of sexuality, but it was still a weird thought to be having about the younger boy.

"I'd still like to give you a better gift than that..." he said before he could stop himself.

Butters tilted his head in confusion. "Like what? You don't have to get me anything else, Kenny, this is a fine present!"

"Yeah but its not really special, ya know?" What the hell was he doing?

"What _would_ be a special present?"

Kenny held his breath, moving in his seat so that he was facing the other boy, sitting on his knees. "Well..." he said, swallowing his nervousness, "close your eyes."

Butters opened his mouth in confusion. What did closing his eyes have to do with him getting a present? "Why do I have to-"

"Just close your eyes, Butters." Kenny said impatiently, rolling his cerulean eyes with annoyance. Butters pursed his lips but complied nonetheless.

Kenny inhaled deeply before continuing. "Ok now, I want you not to think about anything. Don't think, don't speak, just... keep your eyes closed." Butters nodded silently his eyes clenched shut. He breathed through his nose, his fingers mindlessly playing with the fringe on the cheap scarf around his neck.

Suddenly his breath hitched as he felt the feathery touch of Kenny's fingertips on his cheek. A soft thumb went over his lips which parted as he started to breath a little heavier. Then he felt the warm, shallow pants on his face. They smelled a little like Listerine mouthwash. Butters could see where this was going, but still tried, obediently, not to think about it. Tried to focus solely on what he was feeling. His heart beat hard in his chest as he felt Kenny's lips brush against his own. He gasped when he felt the hot, wet tongue on flutter between his barely parted lips. Instinctively he opened his mouth further, allowing the boy access.

Kenny considered this an open invitation and pushed his tongue into Butters' mouth. Tenderly, he rubbed his tongue against the boy's and explored the damp cavity. He tasted the vanilla ice cream which lingered in his mouth hours later.

After a good minute of slow, sensual kissing Kenny backed away, panting heavily, taking in the much needed oxygen. Butters did the same, his face now the hue of a ripe tomato. He licked his lips, tasting the evidence of what he'd just done.

He'd never kissed anyone before. Never _been_ kissed by anyone but, well, his mother. He certainly never expected his first kiss to be with a boy! It's not like Butters was gay or anything, but he wasn't "straight" either he supposed. Actually, up 'till now he'd never really had any romantic thoughts about _anyone, _male or female.

He was actually happy that his first kiss had been with Kenny. He was pretty attractive. Sandy blonde hair, deep cerulean eyes, pale skin with a tinge of sun on his cheeks, soft lips that tasted like Listerine.

Kenny was known around South Park High-School for being, for lack of a better term, "promiscuous". He'd made it with quite a few girls, and had gone so far as to give head to a number of guys as well while both parties were in some form intoxicated, usually at a party or some other social event. However, despite this information, Butters held the hope that what he'd received had been for him, and him alone. It had seemed personal, tender, and uniquely his own. He was by no means an expert on the feelings inspired by Kenny's kisses, but he couldn't imagine some other guy – or girl – felling the way he did at this moment. Not for Kenny, at least. Maybe he was just being naïve.

"Um..." he attempted to say something to the boy. Anything. But nothing came to mind.

Kenny smiled softly, moving back to his original spot on the sofa. "It's getting late" he noted after a few minutes of semi-awkward silence.

Butters nodded, startled back to attention. "Oh, right. Uh... Follow me, er, you'll be sleeping in my room right? Or do you want to sleep here on the couch? I'll have to go find a spare blanket..." Butters trailed off.

Kenny thought about it a moment. "Whatever is easier for you."

The boy smiled awkwardly. "This way then. You can, uh, sleep in my bed if you want." Kenny smiled appreciatively and followed the boy upstairs.

"Well," he said, stopping in front of a door, opening it and standing aside for Kenny to see, "this is my room!" Kenny walked inside and sat down on the full sized bed. "I'll leave you here while I go change. You can borrow a pair of pajamas if you'd like!"

Kenny looked down at himself and then back at Butters. Kenny knew he was at least three inches taller than the other boy and likely wouldn't fit into any of his clothes. "No, I'll just sleep in my boxers." Butters felt himself blush, but nodded.

"Okay then," he said, and left the blond alone.

Butters returned a few minutes later, clothes in hand, now adorned in light blue cotton pajamas which hung loosely on his feminine figure. Kenny was already stripped, his jeans and shirt folded neatly on the desk on the other side of the room. He sat, clad only in red and orange boxer shorts, on Butter's bed, toying with the blanket. He smirked at Butters' flustered look and stood.

"I didn't know which side you usually sleep on, so I waited for you to get back."

Butters nodded, gulping visibly, and walked to the opposite side of the bed, crawling underneath the comforter. Kenny followed suit, and climbed under the covers. Resting his head on a pillow he looked at the boy next to him who blushed furiously still, and turned away from him, rolling onto his side.

"Good- uh- good night, Kenny."

"'Night Butters."

An hour or so had past and Butters still lie awake, trying his best not to focus on the breathing of the boy next to him. He closed his eyes tight, his breath coming in shallow pants. He groaned inwardly as he felt his pants start to constrict. Squeezing his thighs together, he pushed a hand down and pressed his palm against his growing erection. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head. The feel, the taste, everything kept replaying in his mind. He sighed in frustration.

"Whats wrong?" Kenny asked abruptly, scaring the daylights out of Butters who was unaware that his bed-mate was also not asleep.

"N-nothing." he said quickly, biting his lip as he rolled onto his back.

Kenny turned to face him, propping himself up with one hand as he stared at the boy's face. "Uh-huh," he said disbelievingly. "Is it about earlier?" Butters inhaled sharply, and Kenny knew he'd hit the jackpot. "Did you not like it?"

"No!" Butters said quickly, "I mean, no I did! Like it, I mean."

"Then whats the matter?"

"Well... Ya know..." Butters responded vaguely.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "No. No, I don't know. That's why I asked."

Butters felt himself flush with embarrassment. "It's just that, I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it. That kiss." Kenny smirked and moved closer, his breath on the smaller boys' cheek. He placed his hand on his blue, cotton hip.

"Do you wanna do it again?" he asked coyly, his lips brushing against the boys' cheek. Butters' eyes widened and he looked at the the blond shyly.

"Mmhm..." he nodded, licking his lips.

Kenny captured his mouth, sucking on the abused lip, licking it lightly. Butters moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wantonly. Kenny grinned and deepened the kiss, the other boy responding happily by sucking on Kenny's soft tongue. Kenny leaned up over him, pushing his knee between the other boy's legs, his hand still rubbing his hip, pushing it up under the soft cotton top to feel his bare stomach. When his knee made contact with Butters' need, though, he broke the kiss, a shaky moan escaping his bruised lips as he bucked up involuntarily.

Kenny kissed down the boys' soft throat sucking and nipping, bruising the pale skin there, and making Butters mewl happily.

"Kenny!"

Kenny stopped and looked up at the boy. "What do you want?" he flicked his tongue against his chin.

Butters whimpered and bucked his hips up.

"You sure?" Kenny was surprised. He wasn't expecting Butters to want to get off just because of a little kiss. Well it was more like a make-out session, actually.

Butters nodded and shyly moved the hand on his torso down to his pants which were now uncomfortably tight. Kenny kissed the boy softly, and pushed his hand into the pajama bottoms, feeling the throbbing dick begging to be touched. Happily he wrapped his hand around the hard shaft, and when Butters gasped loudly, he took it as a sign to move. His hand began to pump slowly, working Butters up to a place he'd never reached on his own explorations. Within minutes Butters arched his back, latching his mouth onto Kenny's, as he moaned loudly spilling his seed all over Kenny's hand.

"Oh g-gosh Kenny! I'm so- jeez Ken!" He panted still very much aroused, and now very hot. "I want more!" He rubbed his hand against Kenny's own cock, rubbing through his tight boxers.

Kenny gasped loudly, pushing his hips into the boy's hand.

Butters continued, "What is it that guys, ya know, do... together?" He still ground his hips up into the other boy, stroking him through his pants. He knew what a man and a woman did together, and he knew what he wanted to feel but as for him and another boy he was pretty much at a loss.

"We could," Kenny gasped, his eyes close as he rocked his hips forward, "anal... ya know?" as he said this he tugged on Butters' pajama bottoms, his other hand unbuttoning the cotton shirt.

"A-anal? You mean like... in the butt? But that's..."

"We don't have to, but... that's what guys do." Kenny explained, never ceasing his undressing of the younger boy.

Butters nodded, his need still strong, and his mind a blur. "O-okay." he pushed himself up and Kenny straddled his legs. Butters let the shirt slide off his slender shoulders, as he raised his hips to allow Kenny to remove his pants. He never felt so good to be naked. Kenny followed suit and removed his boxers, flinging them somewhere across the room. Kenny ground his cock onto Butters who in turn wrapped his legs around him, and pushed back against him, both boys loving the friction. Kenny pushed two fingers in to Butters' mouth, the boy sucking them without question. When the older blonde removed his fingers, he pushed the boys' hips up and gingerly inserted them into his ass.

One finger, in, out, in, out, _two_ fingers, in, out, in... Butters saw stars as Kenny slowly fingered his ass. The initial displeasure melted into something incredible and butters couldn't help but to move his hips in time with the digits. When Kenny added a third finger, Butters moaned lustily and spread his legs, raising his hips to allow more leverage. Again he latched onto the other boys' mouth this time with passion. He roughly bit onto the other boys lips, both of them groaning with need.

Kenny reached to the side, a bottle of hand lotion sat on a bedside table within arms distance. Removing his fingers from Butters' ass, ignoring his pleas for him to continue, Kenny took a generous amount of the cream and rubbed it into the boys' entrance. When he felt it was well lubricated, he used the remainder on himself and gently rubbed the head of his thick cock against the blond's virgin ass.

"You sure? This may hurt a little," Kenny warned, as Butters wrapped his legs around his waist, raising his hips to accommodate the position.

He nodded and pushed up against him, taking the tip into him. Obediently, Kenny pushed himself into the boy, not stopping until he was fully inside. Butters clenched his eyes shut, breathing shallowly.

"Oww... oww... ah!" Butters whimpered. Kenny looked at him concerned.

"Want me to stop?" He asked softly, kissing the boys' cheek stroking his cock which throbbed between them. Butters shook his head vigorously desperate for the feeling he'd felt earlier.

As the pain subsided, Butters lifted his hips experimentally. Stars again. He let out a strangled moan and dug his nails into Kenny's shoulder. The older boy began to move and both were in ecstasy. Butters was so tight and hot, and Kenny's cock felt amazing inside of him. Kenny still continued to stroke the boy, who was already leaking precum.

"Ken! Ah...!- Faster! Pl-please!" The young boy begged, screaming as the other complied, subsequently hitting a spot inside him that set his insides aflame.

"There! There!" He squeezed the boy between his legs, grinding his hips up in time with the powerful thrusting. Kenny angled himself so that he would hid Butters' prostate with every powerful thrust, and Butters lost himself.

Screaming loudly, barely muffled by Kenny's mouth, Butters came hard, his cum covering both boys' stomachs, as well as Kenny's talented fingers. The feeling of his lover contracting around him sent Kenny into a frenzy and he buried his face into butters' shoulder, panting hard before he pushed himself in as far as he would go and came deep within him.

Butters shivered at the feel of Kenny's jizz, and sighed shakily as he came down from his orgasm. Kenny collapsed on top of him and kissed him everywhere. Pulling out, Kenny rolled to the side, spooning his lover.

"Oh... My... God..." Kenny panted nuzzling into Butters' shoulder.

"Uh-huh," the boy replied breathlessly, snuggling into Kenny.

Both boys now happily dozed into sleep, but before unconsciousness overtook, Kenny mumbled into the smaller boys' ear.

"Happy Birthday."

.


End file.
